Current microwave and millimeter-wave frequency antennas generally comprise cumbersome structures such as waveguides, dish antennas, helical coils, horns, and other large non-conformal structures. Communication applications where at least one communicator is moving and radar applications generally require a steerable beam and/or steerable reception. Phased array antennas are particularly useful for beam steered applications because beam steering can be accomplished electronically without physical motion of the antenna. Such electronic beam steering can be faster and more accurate and reliable than gimbaled/motor-driven mechanical antenna steering.